


treasure ; ateez

by yoon_han_byeol



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Other, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoon_han_byeol/pseuds/yoon_han_byeol
Summary: will you join us?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒋𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒚

People want it  
People dream about it  
It can be different to every individual  
It can complete us  
Or it can destroy us  
And it can change the world  
People call it 'treasure'

The sound of wind blowing from the horizon  
The warmth of the sun hitting the ocean waves  
The vibration of sand beating like the hearts of youth  
We're at the starting point of this long journey

The freezing winds may make us shiver  
The heat of the sun may make us thirsty  
The vibrations of the sand may swallow us  
But we'll never stop

Gold, eternal life, honor, love, fame  
It doesn't matter what you dream for  
So let me ask you  
What is your treasure

_**Will you join us?** _


	2. 𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆

Every family in Marrakesh, Morocco, had at least one grandparent obsessed with telling their grandchildren about the legends of their old people. Everyone tells the same story, but not even one person knows what they are actually telling.

When Hongjoong was a kid, his grandfather often told him about a group of pirates that sailed in search for a treasure. While everyone usually made up what the treasure could have been, Hongjoong's grandfather told him the truth: no one knew what it was, because no one ever managed to find it.

No one ever heard about the pirates of the story after they had sailed out, but people often said that their ship wrecked, even though it was never confirmed that the remains found were pieces of their ship, the Aurora. Some people liked to say that they managed to find the treasure and that they discovered the secrets of the world, which was the reason why they never came back to their home. Others gave in, telling people that the mission was only a suicide mission and that they died trying to find something that never existed.

Usually, the story of the pirates was always used to persuade kids to only focus on real things and to not chase impossible tasks, but Hongjoong was different from the other kids, and he felt it in his heart. He knew the treasure was real, and every cell of his body was screaming at him to go and find it.

He grew up dreaming about it, and with time he managed to convince his friends to start an adventure with him. They didn't believe in the treasure as much as Hongjoong, but they trusted him and they wanted to support him, so they agreed to his plan. Despite their families begging them not to go, they were all firm about it.

On the day they set off to their journey, they said goodbye to all their loved ones. They thought it was a goodbye because they were sure the boys were going to die, while the eight boys thought it was a goodbye because they were sure that once they had found the treasure, they would never want to come back.

They brought the last few things on their ship, which they named Aurora in honor of the ship of the pirates in the story. They hoped it would bring them luck and let them reach the places that the pirates had supposedly travelled to.

Seonghwa, one of Hongjoong's friend, once found a strange looking map while he was searching information about the pirate legend. The map looked like a normal pirate map for the most part, with drawing of islands, skulls and objects. The only difference was that there was no cross, and that it was full of codes around the paper. Some of them were at the edge of the paper, some were on the places drawn in the map.

The boys had worked on trying to decode the map for months, but most of its mysteries were still unsolved. Despite this, they were too impatient to stay in Morocco trying to understand it, so they still decided to set off to their adventure anyway. Hongjoong was sure they would find most of their answers during their journey.

So they said goodbye to their families, and got on the ship. They cut the ropes attaching them to the haven, and they finally set off. All the boys stood next to each other, waving at their families that were crying on the other side. All of the boys seemed focused on saying goodbye, but one of them was focused on something else.

Hongjoong turned around and looked at the horizon, where the sun was beginning to rise, coloring the sky and the water of red and pink shades. Knowing he was finally going to find what he desired the most, he couldn't hold back a smile.


End file.
